


Dislodge

by maxie boy (parkerleap)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, M/M, Top Oliver, barry and oliver get interrupted, cisco knows what theyre doing, dislodging, flarrow, i dont know what else to put, you know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerleap/pseuds/maxie%20boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco Ramon walks in on Oliver and Barry. Cisco is pure and Barry is a goof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dislodge

"Do you know where the thing is?" Cisco asks. He had only been in the arrow's bunker for a few hours and he's already lost half of his shit. Felicity doesn't look away from her computer and measly points into the direction of a rusty metal door.

"Thanks." Cisco starts to walk over to the door. He and Felicity were alone in the bunker for the day. Diggle had the day off and Laurel, well, she had a real Law(tm) job which she actually had to do. Barry and Oliver were here but he hadn't seen them for a few hours. Must be doing some superhero shit. That superheroes do. Like saving the world from destruction. Well... Maybe not the world. A city though... they can definitely save a city. I mean, they have before. A few times, even. They each live in a different city too so they save two cities instead of one. Two cities, one sto- well no, there's two of them. It's like 'work with one superhero, get one for free!' Cisco laughs and open the steel door and oh-

He immediately sees Oliver's bare ass. He's pinning Barry up against the wall, his arms stretched up leaning on it while Barry's hand is in his hair and- okay. They're looking at him now.

"OH MY FUCKING DEAR GOD. DEAR JESUS, OH NO. OH GOD NO." Cisco somewhat shouts, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Get out, Cisco!" Oliver says lightly, Barry just giggling into his shoulder.

"DON'T BLAME ME, I JUST CAME HERE TO GET SOMETHING BUT INSTEAD I WALKED INTO A ROOM FULL OF SIN." Cisco peaks from behind his hand and they're still in the same position. "WHY ARE YOU NOT TRYING TO... DISLODGE."

"Dislodge!" Barry repeats and laughs, his head still tucked into Oliver's neck.

"Also, listen, Oliver, I know this is personal, but how are you holding him up and, you know, at the same time? Don't you get cramps or like, muscle spasms?" 

Barry is wheezing from laughter and Oliver is still looking at him with a dead-pan look on his face. "Cisco. Why are you still here."

Cisco rolls his eyes, and walks out of the room. "Barry, I'm just saying that I know your family and I am definitely telling them about this."

**Author's Note:**

> A little olivarry drabble B-)  
> I'm a mess. Cheers for the kudos and comments and all dat! I appreciate it. Thanks for reading yo.


End file.
